


Seeking Turquoise

by ANervousBoysLife



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Coffee Shops, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: old fic from fobcc---Pete Wentz has been dealing with reoccurring dreams for a while now, and his therapist says it may have to do with his issues processing emotions, be it expressing them or identifying them. He just wants to get better and for the haunting dreams of turquoise people or turquoise water or turquoise anything to stop. But… maybe turquoise isn’t just about his emotions anymore.





	Seeking Turquoise

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old fic i wrote for FOBCC on tumblr, but i realized i never posted it here.

“Turquoise. It means emotional stability. That’s the color you keep seeing in your dreams, right?”

Pete hated being in the same room as his therapist. He was always drawing connections from the smallest things and making Pete feel stupid for not seeing them before.

“Yes,” Pete sighed, “it is.”

“And this time you saw it in the ocean. Last time it was on the shirt of the person in your dream. The time before that…” The rustling of papers filled the gap of silence, “it was in everyone’s eyes. Am I correct?”

Pete nodded numbly. He knew it was the one thing he craved. For his medication to work, to stop having mood swings so violent he felt like he was putting the world out of orbit. He knew that his therapist was going to tell him that too. He knew all of this. He just wanted to leave the goddamn office because it felt like the walls were closing in on him and he couldn’t breathe. He tuned out the therapist droning on about how maybe this time his new meds would work, if only he would try them. Pete didn’t want to try them.

There was a quiet beeping of an alarm, signalling that Pete’s hour was up. His therapist quietly passed him a piece of paper with the prescription he had gotten last time written on it. “Please, Pete. Get the pills.”

As soon as Pete was out the door, the paper was in the trash.

-

“Pete. Talk to me.” Andy sat in the chair facing Pete’s bed. His leg was bouncing quickly, showing just how worried he was for his friend. Frankly, it was annoying Pete.

Speaking of Pete, his dark eyes were stuck staring at the ceiling. It was a bland off-white. Everything in his small apartment was bland. Most of it was beige, white, off-white, or gray. Pete didn’t have the motivation to paint it or the funds to have someone else paint it, so he just dealt. Kind of like he did with everything else in life.

Andy sighed. “Look, staring at the ceiling may be the only thing you wanna do today, but you promised Joe you’d come to lunch with us, so you’re coming. I’ll drag you there in your boxers if I have to.”

“Touch me and I’ll rip the piercing out of your tongue, Hurley.” Pete mumbled, getting up. “I’ll get dressed, but you’re driving.”

Andy seemed pleased to say the least, and left Pete to change in peace.

-

Everything was loud. Too loud. Chatter from table to table at the cafe just felt like the roar of the waves in the ocean, and Pete felt like he was drowning in it. He vaguely remembered ordering a pastry from the cafe they were at along with his coffee, which was now sitting in front of him untouched. The steam had long since stopped rising from the cup. Joe and Andy seemed to be consumed with their conversation.

The clink of a plate hitting the table finally snapped Pete out of his trance. He looked up to see the waiter smiling kindly at him. He couldn’t help but notice the kind blue-green eyes he had. Pete managed a small smile back before he left, leaving Pete’s mind burning with the need to ask him for his name or number.

Andy and Joe’s conversation droned on in the back of Pete’s mind as he stared in the direction the waiter had gone. Turquoise. That’s the color his eyes were. That’s the color the man had left in his wake, changing the atmosphere entirely to Pete.

-

Maybe going to the same cafe for three days straight was a little creepy, but Pete just had to see him again. He needed the waiter back in his life, even if he was going to be rejected. He’d just like to know his chance wasn’t wasted.

Luckily, it seemed today was his day. He spotted the waiter as he was serving a group of chattering girls. Some of the girls seemed to be flirting, and one was twirling her hair. She seemed to ask the waiter something, but the waiter looked awkward as he shook his head. Pete noticed the girl frown then go back to talking to the other girls, much to the waiters relief. Pete wanted to punch the girls.

He got to wondering. Had the girls asked the waiter out? If so, why did he turn them down? They were all pretty cute, and they seemed the same age. He wondered if he was in a relationship and if his whole plan was doomed to fail from the start. He wondered if he was even interested in guys. He wondered–

“May I take your order?”

“Shit!” Pete’s phone fell to the ground as he looked up at the waiter. It was him, the guy with the turquoise eyes. Quick! C’mon, come up with a smooth pickup line. “Uh… Can I– Would you– date?” Good job.

The waiter seemed somewhat shocked. His lips curled up in a smile and laughter soon escaped his chest. Great, Pete had made a fool of himself and this boy was going to reject him and Pete would be stuck in his apartment forever, sinking back into the grips of depression and he was gonna die alo–

“I’d love to. But, I have a thing about dating people who I don’t know the name of.” The waiter gave a genuine smile to Pete, who found his cheeks going redder than they should.

“You– oh! My name’s Pete. You’ve got pretty eyes…” Pete was mentally scolding himself. Way to seem like a creep. But, by the way the boy was blushing, it seemed like it wasn’t so creepy after all. Score!

The waiter grabbed a pen and napkin, scribbling out some numbers. “I’m Patrick. Thank you, by the way.” He handed the napkin over to Pete, who was grinning widely.

-

Pete was officially in love. Not only did Patrick like all of his favorite bands, he was an amazing cook and had an amazing voice. Everything about Patrick was amazing. Especially his eyes. Pete didn’t know what it was, but they were entirely captivating. They were his favorite thing about Patrick, physically anyways.

Being with Patrick made Pete forget all about his ex. She had told him he was crazy, out of his mind, bonkers. She’d told him that she couldn’t stay with someone as messed up as him, that no one could. Obviously she was wrong, right?

As much as Pete was happy with the way things were between him and Patrick, he wanted them to go further. They weren’t boyfriends, not in the official way. They hung out and there was the tension in the air of things wanting to be said and done, but both were too hesitant to break them. Each had doubts about what the other really wanted, and Pete was getting sick of it. He just wanted to hold Patrick, to love him undeniably. He wanted Patrick to be there for him on his lowest days and highest ones. He wanted stability. He wanted someone to lean on.

It was this particular day that Pete had brought up the topic of his dreams, the ones involving the color turquoise. They were reoccurring, yet seemed to be getting far more pleasant than before.

Just as he was going into detail about this one girl with the blue-green hair interrogating him, Patrick stopped him.

“So, you’re telling me that almost everything you take note of in your dreams is turquoise?” He wasn’t accusatory, but merely curious. Pete nodded. “Have you tried searching for the symbolism behind it?”

Pete nodded again, running a calloused hand through his hair. “Yeah, yeah. My therapist tells me it means emotional stability.”

Patrick already had his phone out, thumbs tapping rapidly before he held up the google search. “It also means feminine, calming, sophisticated, energy, wisdom, serenity, wholeness, creativity, good luck, spiritual grounding, friendship, joy, tranquility, patience, intuition, loyalty,” there was a pause as patrick confirmed the last word, “and love.”

Love. That’s the word he was looking for to describe Patrick. He loved Patrick, more than anything, really. It was a shocking revelation. He wasn’t just searching for emotional stability, although that was a good thing too, he was searching for love as well.

“About that…” Pete began, biting his lip and looking at Patrick, who was now blushing brightly.

“Yeah?”

Pete took a deep breath and got on one knee. “I love you, Patrick Stump. Will you date me?”

Patrick erupted in laughter. “Yes, of course I will, but you didn’t have to propose to ask.”

They cuddled up on the couch, put on Ghostbusters, and enjoyed the rest of the evening as boyfriends. It was a pretty productive day, if you asked Pete. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

-

The next time Pete saw his therapist, he began with a simple statement.

“I found turquoise.”


End file.
